The Lover of Mischief
by ALLONS-Ywhovian10
Summary: Sigyn is the royal Oracle for the kingdom of Asgard. Aside from the occasional prophetic dreams and visions, she tries to have friends, since she has no family. She has always had, however, a crush on the "God of Mischief", Prince Loki. But when Sigyn encounters a dangerous vision for Loki's future, she will have to do all in her power to prevent it from happening...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sigyn's (pronounced SEE-g-in) POV

I cannot believe I am doing this…

What am I even DOING here in the first place?

My mind was racing as I paced outside the doors that led to the main dining hall of the palace. Odin had invited me as entertainment for his party. He was holding for his sons, and I had a special routine I was saving for a special someone…

"Sigyn?"

I jumped at the sudden voice, but was relieved to see it was only my warrior friend, Sif.

"What are you doing out here? Nervous?" I nodded in despair at her reply. She reassuringly patted my bare back as she examined the dress I was wearing. Then she lifted my chin up so I could look her in the eye.

"You look gorgeous, and your performance is going to be incredible. Trust me." A smile started to spread across my face as Sif started to walk towards the doors. She gestured towards me to come, and I hesitated, but finally decided to follow her into the party that would change everything…

The room got quite, down to barely a whisper, as I walked through the doors. My red dress slugged behind me gracefully as I trotted down the stairs. I looked across and around the room, and I sneakily caught someone briefly looking at me with a devilish look on his face.

It was him.

Prince Loki.

His silky black hair was hanging firmly at his squared shoulders, structured by the long black trench coat he was wearing. It was embroidered with gold and a part was folded at his chest to reveal an emerald green interior. He looked away just as soon as I had caught his bright green eyes. A wide grin spread across my face as I went to greet Odin, the King of Asgard.

As I approached the King, another man caught my eye: Thor.

_Oh no…_

I somehow managed to keep a smile on my face as I kneeled before Odin.

"You may rise." He said in his powerful voice. His tone was less strict than I had feared, and there was a wide grin on his face that was replacing his normal disapproving scowl.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Sigyn. Red complements your eyes very well."

"Thank you, my king." I replied in a shy tone as I started to blush.

"Ah, Thor!" He called out as Thor approached with a smile on his cheery, drunken face.

_Here we go…_

"Lady Sigyn…" Thor said in a sly voice as he kissed my hand. I was surprised I hadn't slapped him yet; he's never gotten this far. Sif and I are the only two women in all of Asgard that haven't fallen for him.

_I can't believe you let Thor get that far without slapping him, Sigyn…_

I forget sometimes that Loki has similar gifts as I, like telepathy…

_I want to, but I'm afraid of doing it in front of Odin. _I replied.

_He's taking advantage of you for that very reason. He knows you won't slap him in front of Odin. If you really don't want Odin to see, slap him after the party. I can also help you stay away from him for the rest of night…_ Loki told me cheekily. One thing's for sure, if I learned anything from being friends and secretly admiring Loki, is to never trust his offers. I, however, cringed at the thought of Thor trying to be with me for the rest of the night…

"Sorry to interrupt…"

I turned my head in hope and alarm to see Loki, in all his perfection. Thor looked at him with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I was just wondering if the Lady Sigyn would like to help me identify the different constellations in the beautiful clear sky tonight." He winked at me as he finished.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm to link mine into his, and we set off, Thor looking slightly outraged. When we finally arrived at the balcony outside, we both suddenly burst out laughing!

"I can't believe you just did that!" I said between laughs. "You truly are the god of mischief, Loki!" We finally were able to make our laughs subside to small chuckles.

"Well…" Loki said as he jerked his head towards the sky. "Tell me the constellations…" I laughed again as I lifted my head up. Loki had been right for once; the sky was clear enough to where you could see even the dullest stars in the sky…

I suddenly remembered my special routine…

Tonight would be perfect…

"Loki…I have something to show you…" I said nervously. I could feel my heart start to beat at a faster pace.

"Well, go ahead." He replied with a confident smile on his face. He obviously could tell I was nervous, and I could feel him attempting to read into my deepest thoughts…

So I turned towards the edge of the balcony…

_And jumped…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Loki's POV

"SIGYN!" I shouted as I reached for her, but I was far too late…

I stood there, watching her plummet to her fate…I almost went after her, but I felt a hand grasp my shoulder just before I could jump.

"Loki…it's okay."

I turned in alarm to Sif, now attempting to calm me down by telling me it was on purpose, but the thought wasn't making me feel any better…

"Loki, it's fine!" Sif tried to explain.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled in a blind rage at Sif. "SHE JUST JUMPED TO HER FATE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY VERY EYES!" A crowd had now started to appear at the sound of my screams, and soon Father came to see what had happened.

"What is it, my son?" Father asked me.

"It's Sigyn, Father…" I could feel a tear stream down my cheek as I struggled to tell Father what had happened…

Until…

"Wait, brother," Thor suddenly called out, "What is that bright light in the distance?"

The crowd and I suddenly turned our heads towards the horizon, and a silent whisper starts to spread throughout. What I saw I could not really comprehend:

There was a small, but very bright, orange light on the horizon of the pitch-black sky. It was slowly growing in size, but then I realized that it was headed straight for us…

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as the people automatically kneeled. With an astounding _WHOOSH _the object flew over us, and I could hear the sound of a faint laugh; the laugh of my best friend since I was a little child…

_Sigyn…_

When she, finally came within our sight, she was still in her long red velvet dress, now set alight with flames! Her eyes were now a bright orange color, looking as if they were set alight as well! She remained floating in the air as she lifted her hand dramatically towards fountain that was nearby. The water swirled around her arm in a dramatic fashion as she lifted her other hand towards the sky. A mysterious string of sparkling white light circled around her arm in a similar fashion to the water. The water was now to the point where it was surrounding her entirely in a clear mold of her body, and in one final gesture, the white light started to surround her as she began to spin. It was a truly magnificent routine so far!

Constant ooh's and aah's came from the crowd as the light began to grow brighter and brighter until we had to shield our eyes! Then, in a sudden _whoosh_ of air, little white shining stars were raining onto the crowd, and we all turned to see Sigyn float down gently, no longer in her red velvet dress, but in a stunning white & silver ball gown with her long blonde hair in an elegant bun. She curtsied as we all went absolutely mental with applause and cheers. She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face that I have seen, which I responded with a sly smirk and a wink. She giggled and had now started to blush. I started to feel my own cheeks get a little hot as well as I realized how I acted when she fell. Thankfully she wasn't trying to take her own life…

"Was that not a splendid performance, my brother?" Thor said with his familiar drunken smirk on his face. I chuckled a bit, as Sigyn approached us.

"So, was my performance elegant enough for you, my prodigies?" Sigyn asked in a mockingly polite tone as she curtsied once more.

"It was far past extraordinary. Well done Sigyn." Thor murmured as he dozed off drunkenly to Sif.

"I came up with that routine myself…" she informed me as she now started to blush. She was even more attractive when she was embarrassed.

"Well, you did a great job." I said as honestly as I could. Sigyn laughed.

"Why, thank you my league." She then started to lean in closer towards me, and brought her voice down to barely a whisper. "Goodnight, my prince." She then kissed my cheek and walked off with a very wide smile on her face…

I placed a hand over where she had kissed me, and I was suddenly warped to another place.

_That devilish woman… _I often forget that this was one of her powers.

I saw myself through her eyes, and I realized this was the moment that she fell from the balcony. I braced my mind as I felt her start to fall, and then I felt the rush of the wind screaming by me. I then felt an incredible sensation as Sigyn had started to turn upwards, and in one everlasting moment, she blasted into the starry night sky. The stars were incredible at that elevation, and just when I was enjoying myself, I was warped back to the present.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sigyn's POV

_"It all makes sense now…"_

_The frost giant reached for Loki's arm…_

_"Why you favored Thor, all these years…"_

_But instead of burning his skin, something happened…_

_"Because no matter how much YOU claimed to LOVE me…"_

_His arm turned an unnatural, abhorring, horrifying…_

_"You could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard…"_

_Absolutely sickening shade of…BLUE…_

As if Thor had struck me with Mjolnir, I jolted upright in my bed.

_What did I just prophesize? Loki is no more a frost giant than I…_

I quickly put the special gown I had out on my bed, forgetting the special reason I set it out in the first place, and raced out of my humble chamber to seek a counsel with King Odin.

But just before I reach the doors to the king's chamber, Sif stopped me.

"Sigyn!" Sif cheered with a delighted smile on her face. "Loki wishes to see you before the coronation." She winked as I was struck with a sudden realization: Today was when Thor would become king.

_How did I ever forget?_

I am jolted back to reality when Sif pulls me by the arm to the doors where Loki and Thor were. I could here their laughs outside the large wooden door, and with a nudge and yet another wink, Sif left me.

_What am I going to do? _I thought to myself as I paced outside the doors.

_I cannot tell Loki of my vision; it is against my very laws to tell a person their rumored fate. I cannot tell Thor either; he would surely kill Loki even if he even THOUGHT of him as a frost giant, since he craves battle as so…_

I finally decide not to tell them anything as I walked through the doors with my head held high and my spirits slightly lifted.

Both brothers turn around to see me in my lovely royal blue gown. I could see Loki's cheeks turned slightly red in color as Thor shoved him towards me with that familiar drunken smirk.

"You look very lovely today, milady…" Loki said with a slightly shaken tone of voice.

_I can't believe this…_ I thought comically to myself, _out of all the people to be nervous in my company; Loki is the one I definitely wouldn't have expected…_

"And to you as well, my prince." I said politely as I curtsied before him. I looked up at his golden horns that were glistening in the light. I don't know why everyone else thinks them a joke. I always thought they resembled a symbol of pride and stature. There was a brief silence between us, and by this moment both of our faces had turned as red as cherries. We were both smiling giddily, as if we had already drunken too much wine, and finally Loki asked me a question.

"Sigyn…would you like to accompany me to the coronation ceremony?"

_YES! YES! YES! _ The voice in my head screamed with delight.

"I would love to accompany you, Prince Loki." I replied with the biggest grin on my face. Loki's smile was now starting to widen as well as we linked arms and set out to join our friends in a feast before the ceremony.

When it was finally time for the coronation to begin, Loki and I took our places beside the king. In the middle of the ceremony though, a vision struck me, and I fell to my knees in pain.

_Frost giants…in Asgard…must…warn…the…_

Suddenly, everything faded to black…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sigyn's POV

_"Loki…what have you become?" I blubbered as tears started to stream down my face…_

_"A rightful ruler of this planet, my love…"_

I moaned myself awake from the terrible nightmare vision I was having, and as soon I opened my weary eyes I was met with an enormous headache! I moaned even more, and remembered what happened at the ceremony…

_Frost Giants…in Asgard…I…I…I have to warn the king!_

I quickly bolted out of my bed and ran as fast as I could with my vision blurred and my mind still scrambled. I passed a few blurry figures until I was where I thought the king's chamber was, but as it turned out with my mind so mixed-up and drunken, I had actually walked in on my friends chatting and drinking around a great hearth.

"FROST GIANTS! KING ODIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Loki and Sif immediately came to my aide, and I felt as though I was slowly going insane.

"Sigyn, calm down! The Giants were taken care of!" Sif practically yelled into my ear, which didn't help at all with my headache.

I saw Loki look at me with a very serious expression on his face.

_How did you know about the giants? _Loki's voice rung like a bell in my head. _You fainted before the guards announced that they were on Asgard..._

_I had a vision…I guess it was just too strong for me to handle…_ It was odd that I fainted because of the vision, however: as soon as I was going to announce it, my vocal cords stopped and I fainted. That usually only happens when I try to tell someone their fate that I have seen…

_That means…no…Loki is NOT a frost giant! He's NOT!_

Tears started to stream down my face as I came upon this grave realization…

"HE'S NOT, I TELL YOU!" I blurted out in a blind rage without acknowledging that I said it aloud. Everyone looked at me with odd expressions, and I just felt I couldn't take this insanity anymore. I bolted out of the room and ran out of the castle, with Loki chasing after me.

"Sigyn! SIGYN! SIGYN, WAIT!" He called after me.

But I kept running.

I eventually reached the gates of Asgard. I ran at least a quarter of the Bridge, and stopped to take my breath back. I looked over the edge of the Bridge, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki, running at full speed towards me.

"SIGYN! DON'T!"

I took a few steps back…

"SIGYN! NO! SIGYN!"

I took a deep breath…

"SIGYN! PLEASE!"

_I'm sorry, Loki…_

I ran towards the edge, but just when I was about to jump into the void of space that would let me meet my fate…

_He caught me…_

Out of nowhere, Loki grabbed me from behind and held me in his strong embrace. I tried to break free, but I knew I couldn't. My eyes overflowed with tears as I rested my head on his shoulder, as I felt the small streams of water flow down my cheeks like tiny waterfalls.

"It's okay, Sigyn." Loki said as he comforted me. "Everything's going to be okay…"


End file.
